


Tumblr Series: CamGirl Yang

by Never_SFW



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Some other kinks, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_SFW/pseuds/Never_SFW
Summary: This was a series of asks that featured Yang as a CamGirl that I felt like should be separate from The Tumblr Collection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15  
> Short on cash Yang moonlights as a camgirl. She takes requests from her chat (what they ask is up to you.) What she doesn't know is that her teammates are the ones making the requests.

Yang looked around the empty room to make sure she was alone and double checked her double check of the door t make sure it was locked. She didn’t want anybody she knew to find out what she was doing. She sighed in relief before she sat down in the chair and started her show for the deprives people of the internet. Her feed was almost immediately flooded by her regular viewers welcoming her back online for another night.

“Hey guys, it’s good to see you all again after so long. So, what deprived things do you want me to do tonight to help pay my bills?” She almost giggled as she blushed as she read the feed, five requests standing out to her.

RedSin41: Payment of 50 Lien for you to finger your ass and suck on that finger  
CumGuzzlingSinger: Payment of 200 Lien for you to masturbate while telling us the name of your celebrity crush  
NinjaCat: Payment of 150 Lien for you to deepthroat your largest toy for five seconds.  
Jewel: Payment of 300 Lien to piss in your own panties and wring it into your mouth  
H0rnyIceScream: Payment of 900 Lien to spank yourself as hard as you can go and moan out your favourite usernames

While other requests went by, Yang could only think of those five, mostly because they actually stayed how much she would be tipped to do their requests. “Well, it seems five of my regulars remember my rules. RedSin41, 50 Lien to suck on my finger after it’s been in my ass? What happened, CumGuzzlingSinger telling you to hold yourself back tonight?”

RedSin41: Unfortunately

“Sure, I’ll do it for you, you sexy thing you. CumGuzzlingSinger, still questioning how you can sing while guzzling cum-“

CumGuzzlingSinger: Got to practice

“But I will do that while I’m fingering my ass. I think you’ll be surprised. NinjaCat, as the residential fan of both me and that smut series you stole your name from, I will deepthroat it for ten seconds just for you~”

NinjaCat: Payment going up by another 50 Lien.

“Love you too. Jewel, always with the piss with you isn’t it? Yeah, I’m going to do that, especially for such a large sum. I kind of have to pee now, thanks babe.”

Jewel: No problem piss slut

“H0rnyIceScream? That is too much Lien for such a simple thing. Tell you what, I’ll describe how I want one of you to fuck me after moaning out the names, deal?”

H0rnyIceScream: Deal

Yang shook her head with a giggle before she gave her camera a smile and kiss before standing. She smiled as she let out a sigh of relief, pissing herself for Jewel. She smiled before taking off her shorts and thong and showed the soaked undergarment to the camera before she sat down and started to wring the piss from the thong into her mouth. She showed the camera the yellow liquid in her mouth before swallowing it.

RedSin41: Nasty, I love it  
FrostGiantSlayer: I would love her to swallow my piss now  
HanDestroyer: First time here and I can tell I will enjoy this girl  
TheWhiteKnightHero: I wonder how much she actually enjoys her own piss?  
FlamingQueen: She loves it, otherwise she wouldn’t do it. Although, I don’t think her friends and family know about this  
Jewel: It’s official, I now have a crush on you babe 😈💞 Keep being the dignity free slut you are  
CumGuzzlingSinger: Does she kiss her family with that mouth? Because that’s hot  
H0rnyIceScream: I can think of a few better uses for her mouth  
ExtremeTiger: What? Like forcing her suck a cock while it pisses down her throat?  
CumGuzzlingSinger: Kinky  
NinjaCat: If you wanted to meet your fans one day, I will gladly kiss you just for that  
JavalinAmazon: Now I see why my friends watch you, you will do anything for money won’t you  
FashionedSlave: BustyFlame, we need to meet someday  
BunnyMaster: I wonder if she’ll ever become my pet for a cam show?  
GiantTreat: She refuses to meet her fans BunnyMaster  
BunnyMaster: Damn 😔  
BlindCreamPie: Shame really. She has so many fans  
ShadyLavender: Why is there a shame? I just clicked to check this chick out

Yang opted to answer this for her newest addition. “New fan, the shame he is referring to is that I refuse to meet my fans irl. I don’t want to accidentally run into somebody I know and they know I do this.”

ShadyLavender: But wouldn’t them seeing you being a cam girl be a problem?

“Yeah, but… Okay, you made a point there. But if they have, I don’t know about it yet” Yang stayed before seeing two usernames type to her.

GrimmQueen: Regardless, it doesn’t stop the fact you log on for our entertainment and all you ask for is for us to donate some Lien to you.  
FeatheredMommy: And I think your longest running fans would respect your privacy on what you do

“Aww, thanks GrimmQueen and FeatheredMommy~” Yang sang out before she remembered the other four requests. “Oh! H0rnyIceScream, it is time for your request.”

Yang smiled as she knelt on her chair, exposing her rear for the audience she had mustered tonight. She giggled before she spanked herself as hard as she could, leaving a red hand print on her right ass cheek before as she moaned. “My favourite out of my regulars are RedSin41, CumGuzzlingSinger, NinjaCat, GrimmQueen, FeatheredMommy, Jewel and H0rnyIceScream since they always pay up and defend my decisions.”

She smirked before she rubbed a circle on her ass and spanked herself again, moaning louder than before. “As for what I would want one of you to do to me. I would like one of you girls to push me into my seat before eating me out like the slut I am, degrading me as you do so. I would want you to bite, pinch and pull on my clit and folds. The guys, I want you to fuck my ass while I’m like this and show me no mercy. I want to be your deprived slut. Hell, I would love you all to one day come here and fuck me into next year.”

Yang blushed as she confessed what she wanted her audience to do. She spanked herself one last time before she slipped her finger into her own taint, not seeing what her fans had said about her confession. “A-anyway, CumGuzzlingSinger and RedSin41, time for your combined request. My celebrity crush would have to be Weiss Schnee or her mother, Willow Schnee. I don’t know why, but both of them turn me on. I guess if I saw Winter, I would add her to the list. But, yeah, Weiss Schnee and Willow Schnee are my crushes. Don’t worry my Faunus viewers, I still love you. Hell, my best friend is a Cat Faunus so I don’t have problem with your people.”

Yang stopped speaking after this and slowly took her finger out of her ass, moaning loudly for her audience. She jumped off her seat and sat back down properly as she began to suck on her finger, moaning at the taste and smiling at the camera before giving it a wink. She stopped sucking and noticed that all her logged on viewers had sent her sums of 50 Lien and up for her show so far. She smiled before she reached beneath her chair and pulled out a large double headed dildo. She smirked before talking to her audience once more.

“Okay, NinjaCat, let’s see how much of this rubber cock can fit into my throat. Tip me an extra hundred if we can make it reach my stomach okay?” She grinned, licking the dildo to lube it with her saliva.

The total length of the dildo was thirty inches. Yang smiled before she took a deep breath and began to deepthroat the dildo. Her audience went wildly, egging her on to swallow the whole length. Halfway through her deepthroating, Yang fiddled with the camera settings, trying to get a x-ray or thermal setting on to prove it reached her stomach. She swore she could feel it in her stomach before the time ran out and she quickly took the dildo out of her throat, gagging a the sudden removal of the fake cock.

Yang looked up to see NinjaCat had tipped her five hundred Lien instead of the three hundred original or the four hundred for her attempt at trying to reach her stomach. “Five hundred Lien NinjaCat? Aw, thanks.”

NinjaCat: Your face looked so hot after you took the dildo out of your mouth.

Yang smiled before she saw a payment and request from RedSin41.

RedSin41: Slap yourself in the face with that slobber covered dildo and tell us how much of a slut you really are

Yang smiled before giving the camera a kiss. She giggled as she slapped her face with the dildo, hanging her tongue out for extra effect. “I am the biggest fucking slut in the world for you all. Please, deprive me more and more. Take advantage of my loose boundaries, I want to be the slut you all seek.”

Yang smiled to herself as she received praise for being honest with her audience for being a slut for them. Her show lasted another ten minutes with very vanilla requests. She smiled at the thought of meeting her fan base but shook that thought away as she remembered her friends and family would ask her why there were people calling her BustyFlame.

Meanwhile, in the dorm, Ruby, Weiss and Blake all masturbated furiously to Yang’s show, their usernames on the top of their pages. Ruby; RedSin41. Weiss; CumGuzzlingSinger. Blake; Ninja Cat.

Across the hall, team JNPR all masturbated and bit their lips at Yang’s deprived nature. Jaune; TheWhiteKnightHero. Nora; FrostGiantSlayer. Ren; HanDestroyer. Pyrrha; JavalinAmazon.

In team CFVY’s dorm, the team were all watching the show with interest. Coco; FashionedSlave. Fox; BlindCreamPie. Velvet; BunnyMistress. Yatsuhashi; GiantTreat.

In Cinder’s dorm, Cinder, Emerald and Neo all watched the show with blushes and deprived smiles. Cinder; FlamingQueen. Emerald; Jewel. Neo; H0rnyIceScream.

In another visiting team dorm, the leader of NDGO slowly nodded her head as she watched Yang’s show. Nebula; ShadyLavender.

Across in Mistral, the tribe of the Branwen family all watched Yang deprive herself as anonymous users save for their leader. Raven; FeatheredMommy.

In the southern end of Mistral, the White Fang hollered as they watched Yang comment about wishing to be gangbanged by a bunch of Faunus when the user ExtremeTiger tipped a thousand Lien, the blonde admitting to wanting to be fucked stupid by them. Unknown to the White Fang, ExtremeTiger was Sienna Kahn.

Meanwhile, in Evernight, Yang’s stream was being broadcast to GrimmQueen. The owner of the account being Salem and she was masturbating furiously to Yang’s deprived show.

When the show ended, Yang transferred all her new funds to her bank account and gave her signature goodbye. She kissed her fingers before pinching her clit to squeal. She stuck her tongue out lewdly before turning off the stream. She got changed and left her small room and made her way back to the dorm. By the time she arrived, her team were asleep. Although Ruby forgot to turn off her Scroll. Yang turned it off, not noticing Ruby forgot to log off her account. Yang went to sleep pleased with herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr blake--black   
> Regaurding the camgirl yang ask by Yuriguy, I think we'd all love to see those fans meet up with her for a day of fun after a confession like that

Yang sighed heavily to herself as she waved to her beloved fans as she grew closer to the end of her stream. She swallowed her spit as she whacked her brain for something to do now that everybody who had given her large sums of money couldn’t give her more due to spending priorities. She looked at the viewer count, noting that her camgirl show had about ten thousand watches, her highest amount yet. She grinned at this before she decided what to do for her fans.

“Hey guys~ You know, we’ve almost reached over ten thousand viewers per show, and well, I really want to reward you all for being such amazing fans slash viewers” the blonde began, briefly checking her donations for the night, seeing who her highest donators were. Naturally, RenSin41, CumGuzzlingSinger, NinjaCat were all up there with nearly ten thousand Lien each. There were a few others she was fond of seeing. “Which is why, the next stream I do, I will be doing something different. Next week, at the usual time, I’ll invite my largest donators to guest star in the stream. However, they will remain anonymous and, well, they’ll wear outfits that are based on their usernames. Sorry to all you anonymous viewers, but to qualify you need to donate.

“From the looks of it, my largest donators for tonight are the ever lovely RedSin41, the sassy CumGuzzlingSinger, the mysterious NinjaCat, the piss loving thief of my dignity Jewel, the possibly insane H0rnyIceScream, the mother hen FeatheredMommy, the twisted and honestly adorable at times GrimmQueen, the hot as fuck FlamingQueen, the sneaky ShadyLavender, the honourable WhiteKnightHero, the shy JavalinAmazon, the destructive FrostGiantSlayer which reminds me to look up the actual fuck a frost giant is, the calm and collected HanDestroyer, the extremist ExtremeTiger, and surprisingly BunnyMistress and FahionedSlave.

“Okay, so we have our guests of honour selected. Now, I think I’ll be a little lenient and let you bring one extra person should you decide to do so. Sorry ShadyLavender, you have to pick out of your three friends to bring with you if you want to bring one. But, seeing as I have limited funds, a girl has to eat and all, you all have to buy or find your base costume based on your username, I’ll provide a mask unless you tell me otherwise. I’ll be checking my messages constantly. Once I have everybody confirmed to be coming or not, I’ll create a group chat and tell all guests the location of the stream. Until next time my horny little perverts, this has been BustyFlame and I’ll see you next time~” With that, Yang gave the camera a wink and a brief shot of her pussy before turning the stream off.

The following day, Yang received messages from RenSin41, CumGuzzlingSinger, NinjaCat, Jewel, H0rnyIceScream, FeatheredMommy, GrimmQueen, FlamingQueen, ShadyLavender, WhiteKnightHero, JavalinAmazon, FrostGiantSlayer, HanDestroyer, ExtremeTiger, BunnyMistress and FashionedSlave about being able to make it and their guest spots.

RedSin41 wasn’t bringing anyone but her strap-on. CumGuzzlingSinger mentioned about bringing her older sister. NinjaCat said she would be bringing her boyfriend into the mix.

Jewel said she was bringing nobody but a bottle of piss and a bottle of piss. H0rnyIceScream said she would’ve brought someone had her best friend not get himself locked up. FeatheredMommy said she would be bringing her protégé. GrimmQueen said she wasn’t bringing anyone as the people she usually associated herself with were not fit for such a meeting. FlamingQueen said she was coming alone.

ShadyLavender revealed she would be bringing one of her friends, although all Yang got from it were knives.

WhiteKnightHero said he wasn’t bringing anybody. JavalinAmazon said she was bringing one of her teachers who was also a big fan of Yang’s shows. FrostGiantSlayer said nobody wasn’t coming with her. HanDestroyer said he was with FrostGiantSlayer so no guests from him.

ExtremeTiger said she was bringing one of her more trustworthy employees.

BunnyMistress stated that she was bringing BlindCreamPie after losing a bet with him. FashionedSlave stated that BunnyMistress told her to invite GiantTreat.

Yang nodded to herself as she read the messages before she looked through places she could book for her deprived show with her guests. No sane place would allow it and she wanted to make sure her fans didn’t feel cheated when they came. Finally, she found the perfect place. She recognised it as the exclusive part of a certain club she trashed and was part of the reason she started this whole camgirl thing.

She called the number and waited with baited breath until the voice of her favourite information broker answered her call. “Hello? What can I do for you today?”

Yang smirked to herself before she spoke, hearing Junior jump at the sound of her voice through the phone. “There’s one thing you can do for me Junior. You see, I’ve got this event plan and I need a large enough room for it. I was hoping that maybe I could book a room large enough for say about thirty people?”

“How many are confirmed coming?” Junior questioned, hoping to find out how many trouble makers were coming.

“Twenty-four including myself but due to the nature of this event, I need the extra space” Yang answered, hoping Junior would agree to her booking. “Junior?”

“What’s this event for and I’ll see if I’m willing to let it happen here?” Junior sighed after a minute of silence.

Yang swallowed as she prepared to tell Junior her little secret. “You have to promise not to tell anyone, no matter how good of a deal it is.”

“Promise.”

“Alright… So, long story short. That money I’ve been using to help repair your club after I destroyed it, well I earned that from being a camgirl. I have my viewers donate money to me in exchange I do stuff for them. Well, I was planning to meet up with my top donators and any guests they plan on bringing with them and live stream our meeting to my camgirl account. In exchange, you can get a sixty percent cut of the pay to repair the club and upgrade whatever it is you want to and maybe I can give you a blow job or let you fuck me, really depends on you there” Yang replied with a small smirk on her lips, hoping Junior would agree.

“I think I should just take a fifty-five percent cut and that blowjob and we have a deal. I don’t exactly want to be robbing you of more than forty-five percent” Junior replied, although Yang could hear the twins in the background exclaiming at her donations that were publicly known on her account page.

“Deal then. I’ll check it out tomorrow so I can plan out where I want everything to go” Yang replied with a relieved sigh before she hung up and prepared for the day.

The following day, Yang checked out the room Junior was allowing her to use for her meet up with her fans. For the rest of the day, she decided to give Junior the promised blowjob, going so far as to let him fuck her ass. While he wasn’t the biggest she had in her, Yang could confirm that Junior was larger than the average man. She let him stretch her ass and cum in her ass before she started to plan the layout of the room.

Three days before the planned meet up, Yang went out to buy appropriate masks for her guests. RedSin41 would be getting a red mask that would give her a demon kind of feeling. CumGuzzlingSinger would be getting a white masquerade mask with small bubbles that reminded Yang of cum bubbling. CumGuzzlingSinger’s sister was getting a blue mask similar to CumGuzzlingSinger’s, only it was with sharper angles. NinjaCat was getting a black cat masquerade mask with gold accents. NinjaCat’s boyfriend was getting an inverted masquerade mask similar to NinjaCat’s, although there were no cat ears on it.

Jewel was getting a mask that reminded Yang of a gem. Yang had decided that H0rnyIceScream was getting a mask that reminded her of ice-cream with the colours of that Neo girl she fought. Yang didn’t bother buying FeatheredMommy or her protégé as they had masks at the ready, both being bird themed. GrimmQueen was getting a mask that Yang thought looked like a Beowolf. FlamingQueen had told Yang she had her own mask.

Yang had brought a purple mask that had a flowery design to it for ShadyLavender. ShadyLavender’s friend, Yang had decided to get a grey mask with sharp angles and edges to be reminiscent of knives. WhiteKnightHero was getting a knight’s visor for a mask. JavalinAmazon would be getting a mask that seemed rather tribal to Yang. JavalinAmazon’s teacher would be getting a witchy mask based on what JavalinAmazon had told her about her teacher. FrostGiantSlayer was earning a mask that Yang compared to ice. HanDestroyer, Yang had the hardest time deciding what it would be, she had ended up on deciding that HanDestroyer’s mask was a dragon that Yang would’ve preferred to wear herself.

Yang had looked at ExtremeTiger’s profile to learn she was indeed a Faunus with the trait of tiger ears, so she decided to give the woman a mask that would fit with her tiger theme. As for her guest, ExtremeTiger had told Yang that she would have her own mask for the meet up. Yang was told by BunnyMistress that she and her friends were all prepared with masks.

Two days before the meet up, Yang went out and brought herself the skimpiest outfit she could afford for the meet up. It was a shiny, bright yellow miniskirt that barely covered her rear, a brown micro-bikini top and sunshine yellow high heels. Yang was fairly happy with her outfit and left it at that.

On the day before the meet up, Yang sent a message to her group chat for her fans coming to tell her what they planned on bringing so that none of them bring the same things unless it was personalised enough for them to not mistake it for someone else’s. RedSin41 said that she already told her about what she would be bringing, although she did add strawberry flavoured lube for her. CumGuzzlingSinger and her sister, now with her own account called CumLeakingSister, said that they were bringing a spanking paddle and ball gag each, although CumGuzzlingSInger’s would be the smaller, whiter versions of the items. NinjaCat and her boyfriend, with his own account called BananaSplit, said that they would be bringing rope and that would be it.

Jewel said she was bringing more bottles of piss and another extra bottle of piss to the ones she already said she was bringing, which confused Yang as it sounded like Jewel was bring two different people’s piss, although Jewel did add she would be bringing her green, eleven-inch strap-on. H0rnyIceScream said she was bringing her favourite butt plug, some bottles of liquid chocolate, two cans of whipped cream, a tub of ice cream and a tub of cherries. FeatheredMommy said she was bringing a set of seven butt plugs, each increasing in size and her protégé, under the username SpringDoeBandit, said she would be bringing her ejaculating strap-on. GrimmQueen said she would be bringing a double dildo strap-on and was debating on bringing one of her pets and would inform Yang on her decision a few hours before the meet up. FlamingQueen told Yang she was bringing her wax candles to drip onto Yang.

ShadyLavender said that she would be bringing some pegs for Yang to use, while her friend, who was under the username KinkyAFKnivesGirl, said she would be bringing some markers, some massage oil, anal beads and a mouth ring. WhiteKnightHero said he would be bringing nothing too special, just a belt. JavalinAmazon said she would be bringing nothing but some elbow length gloves. JavalinAmazon’s teacher, under the username BadBitchWitch, said she was bringing a riding crop. FrostGiantSlayer said she would be bringing her fattest strap-on. HanDestroyer said he was bringing his special aphrodisiac blend.

ExtremeTiger said she would be bringing her cat dildo collection and spice flavoured lube for Yang to taste and use. ExtremeTiger’s guest, going with the username NaughtyLizard which Yang swore she watched videos and streams of a few times when she began, said she wasn’t bringing anything except a whip, putting her in conflict with BunnyMistress. BunnyMistress, although clearly upset about not being allowed to bring her BDSM whip, said she was bringing all her BDSM gear that didn’t rival everybody else’s items. FashionedSlave, GiantTreat and BlindCreamPie all said that they would be bringing some of that gear themselves.

The day of the meet up, Yang found herself sleeping for most of the day, only waking up to see GrimmQueen decided against bringing her pet and to go to the rest room and shower. The guests all decided to make their own group chat and messaged to meet up at another location to determined an order of who would use Yang when and to know the names behind the usernames. To say the least, some were surprised.

Ruby already knew about Weiss, Winter, Blake, Sun, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Glynda, Velvet, Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi all having accounts as they spoke about Yang’s show together before Yang announced the meet up. However, she was surprised to learn that Emerald, Cinder, Neo, Sienna and Raven watched Yang, as were the others she regularly spoke with. She was pleased to meet the others invited by Yang and the main guests, those being Salem, Vernal, Nebula, Gwen and Ilia. Weiss, Winter, Sun, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Velvet, Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi were much the same as Ruby.

Emerald wasn’t surprised on who any of the people besides Raven, Vernal and Ilia were based on their usernames. She was surprised by Raven, Vernal and Ilia because she had never met the three before today. Cinder and Neo were the same with her, although Neo did admit she suspected Raven for FeatheredMommy but couldn’t prove it herself.

Sienna was shocked to see that Blake was one of the mysterious donators and was even more shocked by the pleasant demeanour from Weiss and Winter towards the few Faunus members of the meet up, much less the fact that Blake was talking to Weiss like equals and friends. She slowly shrugged this off to get to know the others.

Raven and Vernal really didn’t give a shit about who any of the others were, although they were on edge around Salem but that slowly faded when talking to her, getting to know her for her, a horny as fuck woman hellbent on wiping out humanity for other reasons and totally not because they made her horny twenty-four-seven. Glynda was the same as these two in regards to Salem.

Blake and Ilia both were shocked at knowing they watched Yang’s shows together without realising. They spent some time catching up and Blake learnt that Ilia used to perform as a camgirl herself after Blake left the White Fang to raise some money to try and find her, only to be forced to stop when Adam caught her performing when looking for Faunus camgirls.

A full hour before the meet up was scheduled to be broadcast, the guests all collected their things from their dorms, safe houses, hotel rooms and storage units, Velvet had a lot of stuff she wanted to bring. They all met up at Junior’s, telling him and his cronies why they were there. In response, the Malachite twins took them to a room next to the room they were to meet Yang in to change and to put on their masks.

As they entered, they saw tables with masks on them. Each of them went up to the different tables to see whose mask was whose. Each of them found the masks Yang provided for them to be amusing, even Sienna was laughing at the tiger mask Yang had gotten her. However, the group calmed down and decided to strip and change in front of each other, showing of piercings, lewd tattoos, their privates and every piece of imperfection and perfection to the others.

Ruby had one nipple pierced and surprised everybody with a tattoo of a sexy witch like character being fucked by tentacles from a portal on her ass. She had a landing strip above her cute pussy. Weiss had both nipples and her clit pierced, shocking everybody as she seemed to be the most dignified of them all. She had a small white bush above her womanhood. Winter was clear of piercings or tattoos and had a triangular patch of fuzz above her pussy. Blake had a tattoo of a heart with rough slut written in the middle on the inside of her right breast. She was completely shaved. Sun had no such piercings or tattoos and had a trimmed bush above his cock and a smooth sack.

Emerald had her nipples pierced and had her clit and the outer folds pierced as well. Emerald also had the term ‘Piss Slut’ tattooed on her thigh. She had a small landing strip. Neo had both her nipples pierced and had her naval pierced, as well as an ice cream cone tattooed upside down above her trimmed bush. Raven had both nipples pierced and had webs tattooed in on her breasts. She had a well-trimmed bush. Vernal had a tattoo of a flower on her ass and had a smaller, but still just as well-trimmed bush like Raven. Salem had her nipples pierced with a chain connecting the piercings. She was waxed clean. Cinder had her nipples and clit pierced while having ‘Top Bitch’ tattooed on her stomach. She had a small ‘V’ waxed above her cunt.

Nebula only had a nipple pierced but did show signs she was involved in some heavy BDSM sessions on her ass. She had a small bush above her womanhood. Gwen had her nipples pierced along with her naval and had tattoos describing her as a kinky bitch. She was clean shaven. Jaune surprised everybody with his tattoo of a naked fairy girl hiding behind a sword on his leg. He had a slightly hairier area above his cock than Sun. Pyrrha had her nipples, clit and each fold pierced and had tattoos of the words ‘Metal Slut’ and ‘Magnet Slut’ across her body. She was waxed clean of a bush. Glynda had both nipples pierced and a small bush above her womanhood. Nora had a piercing on her clit, and above her womanhood was a wild bush of orange hair. Ren had nothing on his body, not even a speck of hair save his locks and eyebrows.

Sienna had a naval piercing along with tiger stripe tattoos across her body. She had a slightly larger but still well-trimmed bush like Raven. Ilia had a tattoo of ‘Lizard Slut for Kitty Cats’ on her breasts. She had no hair near her privates. Velvet showed no signs of a tattoo or piercings and was waxed. Coco showed signs that she was a BDSM slave and had ‘Fashioned Slave for a Bunny Mistress’ tattooed on her thigh, and much like Velvet, was waxed.. Fox had a lone nipple piercing, surprising most that hadn’t seen him shirtless before. He had hair regrowing above his cock after a recent shave. Yatsuhashi had a tattoo of a hood rabbit Faunus holding a whip on his back. He had a small bush above and around the base of his cock.

After complimenting each other on their tattoos and piercings, they all started to dress into their outfits for the meet up and place on their masks. Ruby’s was a simple one, have a red, hooded vest that hugged her small body, red joggers and her strap-on. Weiss had decided to wear white gloves, a white jacket, a fishnet top, fishnet stockings and white high heels. Winter wore a white coat, a white thong and an expensive looking, white anklet. Blake wore a black corset and black heels. Sun decided to only wear his joggers and gloves.

Emerald was wearing her strap-on, a green cup-less bra, green heels and brown and cream gloves. Neo was wearing pink and white striped stockings and brown high heels and that was it. Raven was wearing a black miniskirt and a black and crimson jacket. Vernal was wearing shorts, with her strap-on’s dildo hanging out of it, and a pair of heals as well as a torn vest. Salem was wearing nothing but a black and white leather harness along with her strap-on. Cinder wore a red bikini top and a red and gold miniskirt.

Nebula was wearing a purple coat and a grey thong along with lavender coloured heels. Gwen was wearing grey ballet flats, a dull lavender thong and a faintly red corset. Jaune wore a hoodie and jeans, although the jeans showed off his cock’s bulge. Pyrrha wore nothing but a red miniskirt and red gloves. Glynda wore a mostly unbuttoned white shirt, a black skirt and white heels. Nora wore a pink skirt and grey and pink jacket. Ren wore an apron and a belt carrying nothing and nothing else.

Sienna was wearing a flak jacket and a red thong. Ilia wore a grey leather harness similar to Salem’s, but more suited for her body. Velvet wore a brown corset and heels. Coco wore a brown leather harness and collar. Fox wore an orange jacket that he didn’t button up and nothing else. Yatsuhashi wore nothing but a pair of white briefs.

Once changed into their outfits for the night, the group all placed their masks on. Those that Yang brought masks for found their masks complimenting their costumes and admired the thought Yang put into getting them the disguises. Meanwhile, Raven, Vernal, Cinder, Ilia, Velvet, Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi all put on the masks they brought. Raven had a masquerade mask that reminded everyone of her namesake. Vernal put on a masquerade mask that reminded everyone of an oriole. Cinder wore an obsidian masquerade mask, that reminded Ruby of that girl that attacked the CCT. Ilia wore a White Fang styled mask that was in the design of a lizard like Grimm. Velvet wore a leather mask that covered half her head. Coco wore a leather mask that covered her whole head. Fox wore an orange mask that was in the design of a fox. Yatsuhashi had a chocolate rabbit designed mask.

Together, the group all exited the room with their promised toys and knocked on the door. Ruby checked the time to see it was ten minutes before the show would begin. Not a moment after Ruby looked up did Yang open the door to see her fans all there. Yang blinked in surprise before she grinned and let the group into the room. She was blushing as she saw all their outfits and the things they brought with them.

“T-to be honest, I thought you guys were going to show up a little after the show started, you know, f-for a dramatic entrance or something?” Yang stuttered, swallowing at the sight of the size of some of their toys and cocks.

“Ah, but if we appear behind you when the show starts, the rest of the fans will see that you are the slut you claim to be by having us at the ready” Vernal grinned as she blew Yang a kiss.

“I suppose you’re right…” Yang muttered with a nod before she grinned and gestured around her. “Anyway, what do you think of the place I got us? Surround sound, comfortable seating, an assortment of drinks and best of all, a place to fuck me.”

“Oh, a place to fuck you huh? Babe, we could fuck you anywhere and you would love it” Gwen licked her lips, draping her arms around Yang’s neck, causing said blonde to blush madly.

“Give her space. We don’t want her flustered before the show starts” Nebula grinned, giggling lightly as she heard Gwen groan in annoyance.

“Fine” the girl rolled her eyes before giving Yang a kiss and walking away from the stunned, bright red girl.

The remaining moments passed as everybody told Yang what they had planned for her. Yang was both nervous and excited to finally be their plaything in person rather than behind a screen. Finally, the show was to begin. Ruby had everybody stand behind Yang, at the ready to fuck her. Yang nodded before she revealed just what her set up was for the night. Instead of her computer and a webcam, she had gone all out and had Junior let her use a camera and a large, wall size screen to broadcast the show. During the night, Yang had revealed that she had convinced Junior to have his bodyguards, the Malachite twins, read out the comments about the show while they deprived themselves.

The moment struck as Yang started her show, grinning cutely into the camera with a devious look her eyes as the twins sat together, biting their lips as they stared at Yang and her owners for the night. “Hello my deprived fans and viewers. It is I, your favourite blonde slut, BustyFlame. And tonight, as you may have noticed or remembered from last week, I’m not in my usual space and have some high quality video for you all. Tonight, I have some special guests. Some you may remember as my guests of honour I called out in my last show. Some, well, they are the friends they decided to bring along. I’m sure you’ll learn who they are by the end of the night.”

“Hey bitch! Your fans are begging for your guests to fuck you up already” Melanie shouted.

“Awwwww, I’m glad you all love me so much. Now before any of you ask, I have the owner of this place’s bodyguards reading out your messages to me and my guests, just to make it easier for us to fuck and not be forced to stop just to read” Yang grinned before she whipped around to her guests. “Now, who wants to fuck me first?”

Immediately, Ruby shot her hand up, causing Yang to giggle before she gave the camera a wink. Ruby sauntered over to Yang with a grin before she slapped her sister’s cheek with her strap-on. “Hello friends and fellow fans of this bitch.”

“They say hello red” Miltia called with a giggle.

“Hello again. Hehe, I’m RedSin41 and I’m about to be the first fan that BustyFlame has knowingly fucked. Now, which hole do you think I should fuck first? Her throat, her ass or her delicious cunt?” Ruby asked, not too long before the sound of a donation occurred.

“TheGoodDoctor has donated nine thousand Lien for you to fuck her ass and nobody else is willing to pay that much just yet” Melanie called out, blushing as she realised Ruby, the younger sister of Yang, would be dominating and fucking her sister’s ass.

“You heard the doctor, present your ass. The doctor has issued an anal inspection” Ruby grinned, Yang doing as ordered and turned around and presented her ass for Ruby.

Ruby licked her lips before she gave Yang a spank and slowly pushed her strap-on into Yang’s ass. Yang moaned as Ruby slowly inserted herself into her ass. Not long following this, Ruby was busy fucking the living hell out of Yang without tapping into her Semblance. Yang was already screaming as Ruby fucked her like nothing until both of them had cummed, Yang letting her juices roll down her thighs and Ruby squirting from the friction from her strap-on.

“Okay, the fans want to see somebody else degrade her RedSin41” Miltia called as Ruby prepared herself to fuck Yang for the second round.

“Fine” the young girl sighed, spanking Yang once more before she slid out of the tight ass. “Who gets to fuck this blonde slut next?”

A moment passed before it was Emerald’s turn up. Emerald drank from her bottle of piss before she lifted Yang up by her hair and splashed her face with the contents. Yang blinked before tasting the liquid and swallowed. While nothing like her own piss, it did taste alright. She saw the grin coming from Emerald before the thief spoke to the audience.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you now get to see the face of by far, the most piss thirsty slut to ever watch the program, Jewel! Now, BustyFlame here, she is going to play a little game with me. I’ve got six bottles with me, and she has to guess which bottles have piss in them and which has beer. Each bottle she gets wrong, well, my lovely friend FlamingQueen will be pouring wax onto our dear blonde’s back and ass” Emerald grinned, Cinder stepping forward before they began their game.

Yang got the first two bottles correct, guessing one to be Jewel’s piss after recognising it from the splashed liquid, and guessing the other to be FlamingQueen’s piss due to the similar yet distinct taste to it. The next four she got horribly wrong. The third bottle she guessed as piss, to which Emerald informed her it was cheap Vale beer. The fourth she guessed was beer, only to learn it was H0rnyIceScream’s piss. The fifth she guessed was piss, due to the taste almost being identical to Emerald’s, only to learn it was a finely tuned blend of beer and other ingredients. The sixth bottle, Yang second guessed herself when she said piss, thinking it was a trick and guessed it was a beer blend to taste like FlamingQueen’s piss, only for Emerald to correct her. As par the rules of the game, Cinder ended up pouring wax onto Yang’s back and ass, burning her with a pleasurable sting.

This continued on, with each of the guests doing as they pleased with Yang. Some played games with her body and their toys and equipment. Some just straight up fucked her. Those with strap-ons ended up double teaming, even triple teaming her at times. Those with cocks stuffed Yang full and covered every inch of her in cum. Raven and Ruby took turns making out with Yang as Vernal fucked her ass and used the fake cum to fill Yang’s ass.

At the end of the show, as Nebula and Gwen fucked Yang for the seventh time, Ruby did Yang’s outro before she allowed the show to catch Yang screaming as she cummed for what felt like the millionth time. As soon as she finished cumming, the show was ended. At this point, everybody was exhausted from the intense fucking that had bestowed them. After a few words with Junior, the guests made their leave, packing up what they could of the room before doing so. They all changed before returning to their dorms or hotel rooms. They all agreed to keep the outfits and masks.

The following day, Yang returned to Beacon to find nearly everybody was tired as hell, much like her. After classes, she returned to the dorm and was about to change when something caught her eye. Looking up at Ruby’s bed, she saw something red behind her pillow. She reached for the red and pulled it out. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognised the red mask she had brought for RedSin41. Frantically, Yang put the mask back and went to have her shower, unaware of her mother watching her before flying away to message the others.

This was the beginning of something for Yang… Some, devious and deprived…


End file.
